


He knows, he knows that I'm his.

by MargoFox



Category: Magic Kaito, kaishin - Fandom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Short One Shot, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoFox/pseuds/MargoFox
Summary: Kaito's P.O.V. of Shinichi Torturing him sexually. Its very short.





	

_Pat. Pat. Pat._ Came the ominous sound of soft feet on the wooden floor.

I couldn’t see them. I couldn’t move towards them. My senses were tingling at the sound.

Adrenaline and excitement pumped through my veins, I knew what was coming. _And I wanted it._

I groaned in anticipation and I was rewarded by his chuckle, it rose from the back of his throat, deep and heated.

I felt a hand run along my leg, up by my thigh and stopped. Where he touched was left buzzing, It was agony. _Torture_.

He brushed his finger lightly along my hip around my waist and towards my crotch. My breath hitched as he reached my navel.

He played there, _teasing_. Running his fingers playfully with the hairs there, he then retreated up my stomach.

I was on fire. The sensation I felt, _how he,_ made me feel. I was putty in his hands.

 

He knew every part, every _crevice_ that made me his.


End file.
